Re:boot
re:boot was a Middleweight robot built by students from the Brentwood Middle School, in Brentwood, Tennessee. It was a four-wheeled, silver, invertible, weaponless, box-shaped robot with a front mounted wedge. It performed well in competition, placing third on its first, and only appearance. Robot History RCG-305 re:boot's first match was in the quarter-finals where it faced another Middle School team (Roeper Robotics), and their bot AKA Trouble. This match started with AKA Trouble spinning up to speed, and ripping a gash in re:boot's wedge, and losing a spike in the process. AKA Trouble then sliced into the polycarbonate side armor of re:boot before slamming it into the arena wall. AKA Trouble then delivered several more hits, however its weapon then seemingly broke. Unfortunately for re:boot it wasn't able to take advantage of this as it was suffering mobility problems, and AKA Trouble got back up to speed, and delivered another hit to re:boot. However at this point AKA Trouble started smoking due to the fact that the dents in the floor caused by Porcupine, wrecked its motors. re:boot then shoved it for a bit until it stopped working completely, and was counted out. This put it in the second quarter-final round where it faced Catastrophic. This match started with Catastrophic charging across the arena floor, and immediately slamming into re:boot. This collision popped Catastrophic up into the air allowing re:boot to get under it. This hit also bent the wedge of Catastrophic, re:boot then slammed Catastrophic into the wall twice. However Catastrophic escaped, but the wedge was bent giving Catastrophic severe driving problems. This allowed re:boot to get under Catastrophic again, and slam it against the wall once, before delivering another slam, this time flipping Catastrophic against the wall where it eventually became high centered with its wedge keeping its wheels off the ground. Catastrophic was then counted out, giving re:boot the win by KO. This put re:boot in the semi-finals where it faced reigning champion, Hworf. This match started with re:boot attempting to box-rush Hworf. However this failed, and Hworf delivered a big hit to the wedge of re:boot, before taking it to the wall. Hworf then attacked re:boot again, causing more damage to its wedge, and pinning it against the wall. At this point re:boot was barely moving, and Hworf did a victory dance, however re:boot was not done, and Hworf spun back up, and shoved it around some more before re:boot sprung back to life, and slammed wedge-first into the blade of Hworf. However this desperate move proved costly, as Hworf's blade ripped a large chunk off the wedge, and bent part of it upwards leaving the wedge completely useless. This did not matter however as time was up meaning that re:boot became the second robot at the Club & Grille to take a match with Hworf to a judges decision. Unsurprisingly the judges gave the unanimous decision to Hworf. This put re:boot in the loser's bracket finals where it faced Catastrophic yet again. For this match Team RE:BOT had duct taped the remnants of their robots wedge together. Unfortunately this left a lot of ground clearance, and Catastrophic dominated the match for an easy judges decision. This meant that re:boot was eliminated from the competition in third place. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 2 *'Losses:' 2 Trivia * re:boot was one of only two robots to go the distance against Hworf at the Club & Grille, the only other robot to accomplish this feat was The Jouster. ** On top of this re:boot is the only one of the two to have never been KO'd by Hworf in a prior, or following match. * Both of re:boot's wins were by KO, whereas both of its losses were by a judges decision. Honours Category:Weaponless Robots Category:RCG Competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Student built robots Category:Robots with an equal amount of losses and wins Category:Middleweight Semifinalists Category:Robots that never failed to reach the Semi-Finals Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots from Tennessee